Última Chance
by KahLuchesi
Summary: "Eu cometi um erro..." "Eu perdi a minha chance..." o que acontece quando Brennan diz isso a Booth?  baseada na promo do episódio 6x09 The Doctor In The Photo


**Última Chance**

**Shipper:** B&B

**Classificação:** livre, ou PG-13 depende do seu grau de frescura –Q

**Notas: **

- Oneshot

- Me inspirei na promo do episódio 6x09, portanto contém spoilers.

- A fic é do ponto de vista do Booth.

_Divirtam-se!_

_

* * *

_

Estava chovendo forte, tão forte que Booth mal conseguia enxergar a estrada. Ele e Brennan tinham acabado de resolver um caso e estavam voltando para D.C. Em silêncio ele e sua parceira tinham a mente em lugares completamente diferentes... Ele na estrada e principalmente no motivo dela ter se envolvido tanto com este caso que tinham acabado de resolver. Ela tinha a sua vida inteira na mente, dando muita coisa para ela pensar.

Um forte trovão derrubou uma árvore pouco à frente deles na estrada, Booth percebeu que Brennan pareceu nem tomar conhecimento do fato.

- Bones... Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio que durara desde que eles entraram no carro.

- Sim Booth, está tudo bem. – ela mentiu.

- Por que você está tão envolvida com este caso? Você nunca foi assim Bones...

Ela não respondeu e Booth não perguntou de novo. Decidiu não insistir e continuou dirigindo calado.

- Eu não quero ter nenhum arrependimento. – ela falou sem mais conseguir segurar.

- Desculpe Bones, mas do que é que você está falando?

- Eu cometi um erro...

Booth olhou para o lado e viu que sua parceira chorava. Um aperto tomou conta do seu próprio peito... Era sempre assim quando a via sofrer. Antes que ele pidesse falar ela completou:

- Eu perdi a minha chance...

E então Booth a viu realmente chorar, ela tinha as mãos no rosto, mas não tentava esconder o quão vulnerável estava. Ele parou o carro imediatamente no acostamento e meio sem jeito tomou-a em seus braços. A fez deitar com a cabeça em seu peito e a enlaçava com firmeza, sem saber mais o que fazer. Ele não sabia do que ela estava falando, aliás, desde que voltara do Afeganistão não sabia mais do que se passava na vida e na cabeça de sua parceira. Era culpa dele... Tivera que fazer uma escolha e escolheu deixar de lado, não conseguia mais suportar esperar por ela, ainda que inconscientemente esperaria para sempre se fosse preciso. Ele a sentia soluçar em seus braços e tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça era que vê-la chorar era mais do que ele conseguia suportar... Booth afundou o rosto no cabelo dela sentindo o perfume que há tanto tempo deixara de sentir.

- Eu perdi a minha chance... – ela repetiu em um sussurro dolorido. – Mas eu não quero ter arrependimentos Booth.

- Shh... – ele disse – Está tudo bem Bones...

- Não! Nada está bem Booth... Eu cometi um erro e agora...

- Bones... – nesta hora Booth agradeceu por não estar olhando nos olhos dela, pois se o tivesse e nó em sua garganta não seria mais nó e sim lágrimas que cairiam pelo seu rosto – Pessoas cometem erros, não tem nada de mais em errar... Está tudo bem.

- Não... Eu perdi a minha chance.

Se ao menos ele soubesse do que ela estava falando ficaria mais fácil ajudá-la, mas Booth sabia que ela diria se quisesse que ele soubesse. A chuva caía mais forte, as lágrimas de Brennan também. Booth fechou os olhos e apertou-a contra si. Após alguns minutos ele a sentiu se mexer retirando-se de seus braços e voltando ao seu lugar no banco do passageiro, seus olhos vermelhos ainda derrubavam lágrimas e Booth sentia necessidade de fazê-la parar... Ver Temperance Brennan, a sua parceira, a sua Bones chorando era demais. Lançou a ela um olhar desesperado e estendeu a mão para tocar-lhe o ombro, ela se esquivou.

- Bones... – ele ouviu-se dizer quase implorando.

Brennan fechou os olhos assim que ele disse o nome dela e cruzou os braços abraçando a si mesma. Booth a ouviu respirar fundo antes de dizer:

- A vítima do nosso caso Booth... Ela era como eu: mulher, solteira, sem filhos, sem relação com a família e sem amigos fora do trabalho. Ela morreu e... – Brennan suspirou doloridamente – Ninguém sentiu falta dela. Do trabalho dela sim, mas não dela. Não havia ninguém que a conhecesse o suficiente para saber a sua personalidade, a sua rotina, os seus compromissos. Ela não dividia a vida dela com ninguém, guardava para si o que pensava e sentia sobre o mundo e as pessoas. Ela não tinha ninguém Booth, igual a mim. – Ela fez uma pausa para deixar que as lágrimas caíssem.

Booth tentou tocá-la, mas ela se esquivou novamente.

- Ela nunca pensou que fosse morrer tão cedo Booth... Ela achou que fosse ter tempo de formar uma família quando estivesse pronta, mas não parou para pensar que talvez não pudesse se dar ao luxo de esperar porque talvez não tivesse tempo o suficiente. Ela cometeu um erro, ela perdeu a chance que tinha de ser feliz... Igual a mim. – Brennan colocou as mãos no rosto e chorou.

Booth não se atrevia a interrompê-la e ele mesmo já trazia lágrimas nos olhos não agüentando vê-la daquele jeito, tão frágil, tão exposta, com tanta dor dentro de si. Seu olhar cruzou com o dela, ela sorriu tristemente antes de continuar:

- Você, Booth... Você sempre me disse que eu teria a minha chance, que eu veria quando chegasse o momento e que eu entenderia tudo o que você disse quando isso acontecesse. Você sempre falou que eu seria mais feliz depois disso, depois que me desse conta do que estava perdendo... Mas você sempre acreditou demais em mim Booth, você sempre me deu pontos que eu não tinha e foi otimista demais... E eu, Booth, eu sou igual a vítima do nosso caso, eu perdi a minha chance sem nem me dar conta de que ela existia e agora... É tarde demais para nós duas.

Os olhos dela estavam perdidos mirando a chuva que caía fora do carro, Booth a olhava sem entender... Por que ela perdera sua chance se estava viva? Foi essa a pergunta que fez em voz alta segundos depois:

- Bones, por que você perdeu a sua chance se está viva e pode mudar?

Brennan visivelmente prendeu a respiração tensionando(*) os músculos e virou a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Porque a minha única chance de ser feliz era com você Booth... E você seguiu em frente.

Quando ele a viu soltar a respiração prendeu a sua própria. A olhava fixamente, as palavras dela ressoavam em seus ouvidos _"porque a minha única chance de ser feliz era com você... você seguiu em frente..."._ Passaram-se alguns longos segundos até que ele entendesse e realizasse o que Brennan tinha acabado de dizer, mas no instante em que isso aconteceu soltou a respiração e sorriu.

- Bones... – ele procurou palavras enquanto as lágrimas insistiam em cair de seus olhos que ainda estavam fixos nos dela. – Eu nunca consegui seguir em frente 'de você'. Nós somos parceiros, andamos lado a lado SEMPRE. O que eu sinto por você Bones... Ah... – Booth pegou uma das mãos dela por entre as suas, ela não protestou – O que eu sinto por você é grande demais, forte demais, infinito demais pra esquecer e seguir em frente... – ele a olhou fixamente apertando a mão dela com carinho – Você não perdeu a sua chance Bones. Você NUNCA vai perder a sua chance comigo.

Ele a viu sorrir um sorriso que não era o normal dela, era ainda mais bonito, envolvente e iluminado. Era um sorriso de total e completa felicidade. Booth não conseguiu saber se tinha sido ele ou ela a avançar primeiro, mas no instante seguinte estava com os lábios sobre os dela e tinha as mãos em seu rosto. A textura da boca dela era indescritível e seu gosto suave, porém mentolado, doce, porém misturado ao salgado das lágrimas era simplesmente certo. Booth puxou-a pela cintura para que ela viesse sentar em seu colo e agradeceu por sua SUV ser grande. O maior contato entre os corpos arrancou sussurros de aprovação de ambos.

Booth sentia as mãos dela hesitantes ao acariciar-lhe o abdômen, quase como se ela estivesse com vergonha dele. Ele sorriu por entre os lábios dela e com uma mão em cada lado do rosto dela afastou-a de si para olhá-la nos olhos. Ela ainda chorava, mas um sorriso indicava que não estava mais triste. Booth poderia olhar para ela eternamente: seus olhos verdes fixos nos dele por vezes desviavam envergonhados, as maçãs de seu rosto coradas, seus lábios parcialmente abertos e seu cabelo levemente bagunçado compunham uma imagem que ele não queria esquecer nunca mais,

- Booth... – ela sussurrou sorrindo, as lágrimas rolando-lhe pela face.

- Bones... – ele também sussurrou e sorriu.

Eles se abraçaram. Ela cruzou os braços na nuca dele, ele segurou-lhe as costas carinhosamente. Booth a sentia em seus braços e quase não acreditava que era real... Ela se afastou para que pudesse beijar o pescoço ele, mas ele a impediu.

- Não Bones.

O olhar interrogativo e apavorado dela o fez explicar logo em seguida.

- Se você fizer isso... Se eu te beijar de novo, se eu sentir as suas mãozinhas sobre mim de novo Bones, - ele sorriu – Não vou conseguir parar e eu não quero que isto aconteça aqui... Não deste jeito, não sem eu terminar o meu compromisso.

Apenas a lembrança de Hannah fez com que Brennan desviasse seu olhar do dele.

- Bones. Bones olha pra mim. – ele só continuou quando os olhos verdes miravam os seus. – A Hannah é um erro, sempre foi. Um erro meu por achar que algum dia eu conseguiria amar alguma mulher que não fosse você e um erro dela por aceitar que eu faça isso com ela.

De repente Brennan o estava beijando, mas antes que ele pudesse corresponder ela se afastou.

- Desculpe. – ela disse com um sorriso.

- O que foi isso?

- Você disse – ela fez um sinal de aspas com os dedos indicando que ia citá-lo – "amar outra mulher que não fosse você" e interpretando essa frase eu concluí que você me ama e quando percebi já estava te beijando, desculpe por isso...

Booth sorriu, essa era sem dúvidas a sua Bones.

- Sim Bones.

- Sim o quê?

- Eu te amo.

E ela o beijou de novo, mas desta vez não se afastou e ele não conseguiu interromper, como poderia? Quando precisaram de oxigênio Brennan saiu do colo dele para o banco do passageiro em um movimento rápido.

- Desculpe de novo. – ela disse levemente corada.

Booth viu que não era o único que estava ofegante e seu corpo protestou pela falta de contato com o dela.

- Foi involuntário – ela explicou.

- Involuntário?

- Sim... Ativado pelo que você disse. – disse timidamente.

Booth sorriu, não havia coisa no mundo mais adorável do que Brennan envergonhada.

- Então quer dizer que toda a vez que eu disser que te amo vou causar esta reação – ele fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos – "involuntária"? Bom saber!

- Booth! – ela protestou.

Os dois riram juntos em um momento surreal. Quando a risada cessou se encararam com um sorriso até que Booth quebrou o silêncio dizendo empolgado:

- Bones! Parou de chover! A gente precisa voltar para D.C. agora. Eu preciso ir conversar com a Hannah e...

- Eu sinto muito Booth... – ela disse cortando o que ele estava dizendo - Eu sinto muito que você tenha que fazer isso e...

Ele a interrompeu com um beijo.

- Eu sei, - ele falou com o rosto ainda próximo do dela – eu sei Bones. Agora vamos, ok? Eu prefiro não correr o risco de ficar parado aqui com você e descobrir mais alguma reação involuntária.

Brennan riu e o puxou para um último beijo.

- Involuntário? – ele perguntou com um ar provocador ainda perto demais.

- Não... Te beijei porque eu quero e porque eu _posso_.

Booth a viu morder os lábios. Por mais que quisesse se aproximar mais, por mais que quisesse provar que ele também podia e que eles, juntos, podiam muito mais, se afastou, ligou o carro e dirigiu até D.C., em direção ao resto também da sua única chance de ser feliz.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

N/A: (*) A palavra _tensionado_, segundo o amigo Word, não existe, porém existe sim. Vem de 'tensão' e é uma derivação correta. Sem mais AHUHUA


End file.
